Bubblegum
by Nana Akane
Summary: Naruto chews gum very obnoxiously, can Sasuke take it? SasuNaru, ONESHOT.


Hey! this is Akane-chan! this is my first fic, and I have already edited it from an original that was cute, but completely off.

Rate! Review! SasuNaru, again don't read if you don't like!

Disclaimer: I don'town Naruto © or any of its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Bubblegum

Naruto & Sasuke were walking back from training. Naruto with his hands on his head in his typical fashion, and Sasuke's hands in his pockets, his eyes downcast, sometimes glancing over to the ever-oblivious blonde. Naruto was chewing gum loudly, smacking and popping the gum enjoyably, he rarely had gum.  
"Oi, dobe, can you chew with your mouth closed?" Sasuke asked in a pestered tone. "I can't hear myself think," 'about you,' he thought suppressing a blush.

Naruto turned to look at the moody teen, "what are you talking about," he blew a bubble, "I am chewing with my mouth closed, teme."

'He can be such an idiot' Sasuke thought through his developing headache, the loud chewing noises hadn't stopped, "could you just spit out your gum then, dobe? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village could hear you 'chewing'."

"Why should I? It's my only piece."

"Good, then spit it out." He felt like his ears might bleed, he'd never liked gum chewers and Naruto was the worst loud kind of gum chewer. He was going to enjoy this walk home with his friend, rival, and, admittedly, crush, and he didn't want to turn this into another dumb fight.

"No, Sakura-chan gave me this gum, and I want to savor it."

"Dobe, she only did because she thought your breath smelled," he inwardly winced at the thought of the loud pink-haired crush of Naruto, "it's not like she likes you."

"I know that, teme! I'm don't like her anymore anyway," he blew another bubble, bigger than the last.

Sasuke's ears perked at that last comment, almost completely forgetting the loud smacking and popping of Naruto's gum, "since when?"

Naruto blushed slightly and paused in his torturous noisemaking, "Since, none of your business, teme!" He continued cracking his gum.

An awkward silence ensued Sasuke was getting hopeful, but before he could continue these thoughts his headache resumed as Naruto continued popping and clicking his gum incessantly.

"Dobe, spit out that damn gum already!"

"Make me teme!" Naruto yelled blowing yet another bubble, that popped with a loud annoying 'crack'. Sasuke seethed at Naruto, his headache making it harder to think, and to repress temptations…

"You really want me to make you?" Sasuke glanced at the dim-witted blonde, about to give in to his thoughts.

"What's that supposed to m- nnn?" Naruto was wide eyed he had been pinned to the fence by Sasuke, who was, to his never ending shock, and somehow pleasure, kissing the blonde, with tongue!! Naruto blinked, and it was over.

"There, finally." Sasuke kept walking, his headache fading away, repressing a smirk that fought to creep onto the onyx-haired boy's face, as he chewed the minty gum quietly.

The blonde ninja gawked at his rival; he'd kissed his rival-friend for the second time! Naruto's mind was spinning, not as much from the shock, but from the pleasure he took from it. 'Wait, I couldn't have liked that, I like girls!!' Or did he? He was having second thoughts, 'but why would I? Sasuke is my friend, how could I like my friend kissing him?' He emerged from his thoughts and realized Sasuke was getting away. "Teme, Matte!!" He ran to catch up.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke said looking up at the kyuubi-host, shaking out of his own resumed daydreams.

"A..ano.. could you give my gum back?" He asked nervously a blush spreading over his whisker-like scars.

Sasuke smirked slightly, "_Make_ me," he said in a low, suggestive voice.

Naruto had an internal battle for a split second but he's my friend—isn't this wrong—should I—I want to..—but he's my friend!! Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts the whisker-scarred boy glanced around the deserted lane, and thought, to hell with it! He caught up to the sharingan user and pinned him to the fence in return.

Sasuke quickly gave in to the kiss thinking, 'Usuratonkachi.'

* * *

Owari

Thanks for reading! how was it? good? bad? tell me!!

Akane-chan


End file.
